pokepalsdiscordfandomcom-20200214-history
Gastt
Francine, better known as Gastt, is one of the Low Quality Waifus of Pokepals. Introduction "Nickname: Gastt How you found server: Discord.me Favorite games/anime: Pokemon, Fire Emblem, Love Live. Social Media: gastt or itsgastt on pretty much everything. '' ''Fun Facts: I'm an admin here and if you love Sinnoh you're instantly my new bff. Mari is love, Serra is life :itsJoke: :Serra:" - Gastt (#introduce-yourself-3, February 18, 2018) Biography Real Life She was born on December 9th and lives in Los Angeles County, California. Keysmashing She is well-known for using "keysmash," which according to Dictionary.com is: "a random string of letters and symbols typed out on a keyboard or touchscreen, used to signal intense emotion in written communication." Her frequent use of keysmashing has heavily influenced many other members of Pokepals to keysmash as well. The Sinnoh League She is the server owner of The Sinnoh League. Abe Wanting to spread love and support, Abe started a tradition of wishing "good morning" to the entire server every day. Gastt would say "good morning abeshine" in response. Their shared kindness eventually evolved into the server lore of Abe being Gastt's son. "mornin abeshine (supposed to be a play off sunshine)" - Gastt (#dezi-madness, January 15, 2018) However, their friendship didn't fully form until January 27th, 2018, when Abe went into Gastt's DMs to vent. This was the first DM exchange between the two of them. Because of this, January 27th is often cited as being the date of their anniversary of being friends. From then on, they continued to DM each other every day and grew closer and closer. They eventually transitioned into voice chatting regularly, with Abe speaking while Gastt responds through text. On rare occassions, Gastt would unmute her microphone to talk to Abe. Both of them refer to the other as their best friend. "literally my best friend of all time... the literal love of my life" "u absolute fuck" - Abe and Gastt, respectively (The Sinnoh League, #snowpoint_city, December 9, 2018) Contributions #loungepals On September 17, 2017, Donovan created a Google Docs submission form for the new name of the second general channel of Pokepals. Gastt submitted the idea #loungepals, which was selected to be voted against four other submissions, #miiverse, #main-plaza, and #talk-place, in a strawpoll. #loungepals won the strawpoll, earning 39% of the vote. Thus, it became the new name of the second general channel. "And the winner issssssssss. #loungepals submitted by @gastt" - Donovan (#announcements, September 25, 2017) #highlights edit #out-of-control "#chaos channel where everyone can pin stuff ''everyone ''and have a limited time to access it in #flairing i had one of those channels and it was chaos and probs caused more harm than good ''but it was worth it for the pins" "''As someone who is a mod of that server, pls don’t do this" - Gastt and Sophie (#lounging-pals, November 30, 2017) #positivity-pals "Did I steal this from Sinnoh League? I'm positive I did." - Donovan (#positivity-pals, January 6, 2018) Tumblr edit Milestones Joined Joined Pokepals on July 8, 2017. She found the server through DiscordMe. "@gastt, Welcome to Pokepals! Have a great time Trainer and go introduce yourself in #introductions !" - Mee6 (#general, July 8, 2017) Verified Pokepal Promoted to Verified Pokepal on July 13, 2017. "Speaking of roles, @gastt has been active for a while and deserves a Pokepal role!" - Donovan (#general, July 13, 2017) Smol Champion Promoted to Smol Champion on August 24, 2017. She shares with Kirbi the privilege of being the first person to be promoted to Smol Champion. "... 2) Oh yeah I forgot to mention, there's a new role, it's called @Smol Champion ! Basically it's the equivalent of a trial mod, if you show any interest in being a mod, this is where you go first and if you don't abuse powers or anything, they're just babies so don't expect them to be perfect, but congrats to our firstt sic two @Smol Champion @gastt and @Kirbi ..." - Donovan (#announcements, August 24, 2017) Moderators Promoted to Champion on September 18, 2017. "Announcing the new mods! @gastt to Champion!' ..."' - Donovan (#announcements, September 18, 2017) Administrators Promoted to Low Quality Waifu on January 14, 2018. She is the third and most recent person to be promoted to Low Quality Waifu. She is currently the only Low Quality Waifu who is female, lives in the west coast, and doesn't know Donovan in real life. "@everyone I know today has been... an interesting one... However I'd like to make an announcement that I think everyone will be pleased with... We're promoting @gastt to an admin role. She's very active, has a server of her own so she's very experienced, and is someone I personally trust. Lets ''sic ''all give her a hand." - Donovan (#announcements, January 14, 2018) Trivia * She lives in Los Angeles County, California. * She is lactose intolerant. * Her favorite Pokemon is Weavile. * She did not know what Love Live! was until she joined Pokepals. * Her and Abe have grown an extremely close relationship due to Pokepals, it is known throughout the server that they are mother and son. Quotes edit Social Media Twitter Category:Low Quality Waifus Category:Verified Pokepal